sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
17η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
XVII Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty XVII thumb|200px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 17ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή 1580 - 1534 Endephids (Ενδεφίδες) Kings (Βασιλείς) Θήβαι ---- Dating by Sitek According to Turin Canon there were fifteen kings in this dynasty. According to Karnak Royal Table there were nine kings. According to Manethon there were fourty three (43) kings, in 151 years. The dynasty was a continuation of the Theban Dynasty XIII and likewise was paying tribute to the Hyksos that held rule in Delta and central Egypt. The earlier rulers of the Dynasty made no apparent attempt to challange the authority of the Hyksos and an uneasy truce existed between the two lineages for some time. Some of the kings of the XVIIth Dynasty were known as Intef, and their large and heavy coffins, with vulture-wing feathered decoration, have been found at Thebes in the area of the Dra Abu el-Naga. Last rulers of this Dynasty, Seqenenre Tao II and his two sons - Kamose and Ahmose, overthrew the Hyksos invader and restored Egyptian independence Nefer-Kheperw Antef V son of *Ένδεφις Ε΄ 1580 - 1577 Tomb of Antef mentioned in the Abbot papyrus was discovered in 1860 by A. Mariette in Western Thebes at the Dra Abu el-Naga necropolis. Presumably to Antef belonged the sarcophagus which recently is in London and king’s mummy fell into pieces at the moment of its discovery. Antef’s wife was queen Sebekemsaf, daughter of prince of Edfu. Traces of the king’s building activities are found at Koptos, Abydos and Karnak. So called decree of Koptos, issued by Antef in the year 3 of his rule announced dismissal of the mayor Teti who was supposed to favor the foes. ---- H.N.: Wah-anch *Rachophis > Re-hotep ( = Ra is pleased) son of *Ράχωφις (Ράθωτις) 1577 - 1576 Theban ruler mentioned on stelae of Koptos and Abydos and royal table of Karnak. He was related to Sebekemsaf II through marriage of his son, Ameny, with Sebekemsaf’s daughter H.N.: Hotep-Neterw Sobek-emsaf I ( = his protection is Sobek) or Sekhem-Re Shed-tawi son of *Σοβέμσαφις Α΄ 1676 - 1560 According to partially damaged inscription in Turin Canon this king ruled 16 years. He was father of Sebekemsaf II. His building activities are known in Theban region, Abydos and on Elephantine. To him are ascribed graffitos at Wadi Hammamat. Burial place of the king is tomb at Dra Abu el-Naga, plundered by local population. ---- unknown Horus name Djeh-uty or Sekhem-Re Semen-tawi son of *Δεύωτις 1560 -1559 He ruled 1 year. Existence of this ruler is disclosed in few monuments: stone blocks discovered at the courtyard of the temple of Horus at Edfu, case for canopic jars of Dra Abu el-Naga, presently stored in Berlin, and stone block of a temple at Deir el-Ballas. He is also mentioned in the Table of Karnak unknown Horus name Methesophis VII > Mentu-hotep VII ( = Montu is pleased) or Sankh-en-Re son of Μεθέσωφις Ζ΄ 1559 -1558 He ruled 1 year Short reign of this ruler and a minor role of regent in part of Tebais are confirmed by a few artifacts: two sphinxes of Edfu, stele of Karnak and some scarabs. His wife was presumably Satmut and his son was Merunefer Suad-tawi Nibi-ri-er-awet I son of *Νέβρις Α΄ 1558 - 1539 The ruler to whom Turin Canon assigns 19 years of rule. To times of Nibiraw is dated famous stela discovered at Karnak in 1927 and containing treaty of giving an office of mayor of El-Kab by Sebeknakht and his descendants. Other known artifacts include scarabs with the king’s name and dagger found in a tomb by Dispolis Parva. ---- Djed-kheperw Nibi-ri-er-awet II son of *Νέβρις Β΄ 1539 Turin Canon gives to this ruler a short period of rule, no longer than 5 months. It has been suggested that double mentioning of a name in Turin Canon is accidental and thus there would have been only one king Nibiraw. In A.Leahy opinion, a sarcophagus of Osiris, ascribed to king Nibiraw II and discovered in tomb of Djer at Abydos and seal of Uronarti Island in Nubia, belonged to king Khendjer of dynasty XIII. ---- unknown Horus name Sem-en-Re son of *Σέμενρις 1566 - 1565 This ruler’s existence is testimonied only in Turin Canon and an ax, stored now in London. ---- unknown Horus name Sweser-en-Re son of *Σβέσενρις 1565 - 1557 The ruler identified with Beb-Anch, traditionally ascribed to the dynasty XVII. A part of stela found in 1984 near galena mine at Gebel Zait at the Red Sea gives evidence of both these names. Suserenre left after him traces of building activities at Medamud – extension of a temple. ---- unknown Horus name Sobek-em-saf II or Sekhemre Shedtawi son of Sebekemsaf I and queen Nubemhat *Σοβέμσαφις Β΄ 1557 - 1551 He was famous for protocol of Theban commission for tomb robberies, drawn up in times of Ramesses IX. Few monuments are dated to times of Sebeknemsaf’ rule (mainly stelae and statues) found in Theban area. ---- Wep-Μaat Αntef VI or Sekh-em-Re Wep-maat son of Sebekemsaf II ? *Ενδεφις ΣΤ΄ ο Πρεσβύτερος the elder 1551 - 1546 Among tomb equippment AT the necropolis Dra Abu El-Naga in Western Thebes survived only : pyramidion, golden sarcophagus and canopic jars container. Antef VI was brother of Antef VII, as the inscription on the sarcophagus shows. Presumably he was son of his predecessor Sebekemsaf II. ---- unknown Horus name Αntef VII or Sekh-em-Re Herwhor-maat son of Sebekemsaf II ? bhr of Antef VI *Ενδεφις Ζ΄ 1546 He prepared the burial of his brother. He died early after short rule and was buried in provisional sarcophagus. In von Beckerath opinion Antef VII might have been murdered. ---- unknown Horus name Tοos Ι > Tao Ι Snacht-en-Re ( = perpetuated like Ra) son of ? hbd of queen Teti-sheri * Τώος Α΄ 1546 - 1543 Proofs of this ruler’s existence are found in inscriptions on Karnak Royal Table and in tomb of Khabekhnet (TT2) in Deir el-Medina, as well as in Ken’ votive table of Thebes. It is thought that Snakhtenre gave rise to new dynasty of Dendera that had nothing to do with Antefs and Sebeknemsafs. C. Vanderlsleyen suggested that the name tA-aAaA Taa (Tao) never belonged to Snachtenre. ---- H.N.: Khai-m-wast Tοos ΙΙ > Tao ΙΙ or Seqen-en-Re ( = perpetuated like Ra) son of Snacht-en-Re I and queen Tetisheri Tώος Β΄ 1543 - 1539 The name of Seqenenre is mentioned in Deir el-Bahari, Karnak, Theban tombs of nobles and numerous royal or private items found all over Theban area. Papyrus Sallier I describes conflict of Theban ruler with Hyksos king Apopi. He died in battle with Hyksossos as can be deduced from disheveled state of his mummy found in DB320 cache at Deir el-Bahari. Burial place – tomb at Dra Abu el-Naga. ---- Nefer-Khab-tawi Kha-mose or Wadj-kheper-Re ( = Flourishing is the Manifestation of Re) son of Seqen-enre Tao I and queen Ahhotep I, brother of Ahmose Κάμωσις 1539 - 1534 Excellent warrior with strategic skills. He continued violent battle with Hyksos for restoration of sovereignty of the whole land. He made war campaigns in Nubia reaching as far as Toshka so that he could focus on relieve successive parts of the Delta. His heroic deeds are recorded in two famous stelae. Burial place of the ruler was probably tomb at Dra Abu el-Naga, discovered in 1857 by A. Mariette and containing unpretentious sarcophagus and damaged mummy. The ruler must have died suddenly and at young age. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου